Un día de esos
by itsjustanotherfreak
Summary: "Si hay algo que pueda salir mal, saldrá mal" dijo alguien y no se equivocaba. Porque hay días que simplemente no debieron empezar nunca, y este fue uno de esos días. On-shot


Nada del pottermundo me pertence

este on-shot esta basado en hechos verdaderos u.u bueno no tan como se describen a continuación, si no que una situación muy parecida. porque alguien además de mi tenía que tener un pésimo, horroroso e intermible día en que todo le salía mal.

it'sjustanotherfreak

pd. se agradecen reviews (tengan piedad de un alma que estuvo todo un día para conseguir un papelito choto)

* * *

><p>Murphy tenía razón.<p>

Ahora sí que estaba completamente furibunda, recorría los pasillos del ministerio de la magia con impaciencia, haciendo resonar cada paso en el frío mármol del piso con unos tacos aguja que daban vértigo de solo mirarlos, su pelo suelto se balanceaba furioso sobre su espalda marcando detrás de ella una pequeña estela colorada. ¿Es qué acaso había algo que podría salir aun peor en ese día?

Se dirigía al departamento de leyes mágicas furibunda, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan idiota. Papeles, papeles y más papeles, y ella que cada vez que llegaba al mostrador se olvidaba que le faltaba una hoja o una firma o un sello. Iba y venía, de una punta del ministerio a la otra y de allí a su departamento para luego volver, ir al de Harry y volver a recorrerse los largos pasillos de mármol para comenzar devuelta su ciclo de idas y venidas.

_Flasback_

Su día no había comenzado mal, había comenzado terrible. Se levantó la sirena de los bomberos muggles que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano trataban de apagar un incendio en el edificio de al lado, girando sobre si misma se fijó la hora en un pequeño reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de luz y contemplo casi con dolor como estaba llegando media hora tarde a la reunión que tenía programada con el director del Profeta. Se levantó de golpe, enredándose con el grueso acolchado lo que provocó que cayera de lleno al piso, el frío de Londres no dejaba tregua a nadie y la golpeo con fuerza cuando por fin pudo pararse y librarse de la ropa de cama, corrió a la ducha para comprobar que gracias a Merlín tenia agua caliente, no tardó ni cinco minutos para salir limpia y fresca como lechuga y darse cuenta de que se había olvidado la toalla y claro como era de esperarse no tenía la varita a mano. Respiró hondo antes de salir corriendo a buscar el escurridizo pedazo de tela intentando no congelarse en el intento, se secó tan rápido como pudo y se vistió aun a mayor velocidad y salió disparada hacía la editorial del famoso diario mágico. Hubiera desaparecido, como cualquier mago o bruja competente pero ella siempre encontraba el momento más oportuno para olvidarse de renovar la licencia de aparición y otra vez (como hacía un par de meses atrás) no se iba a animar a que la agarre otro inspector o usado la red floo en todo caso, pero su departamento no tenía chimenea. Fue caminando, era más seguro que viajar en el autobús noctambulo con esos zapatos, maldijo a medio mundo por ser el primer calzado que encontró y por su estupidez de no pensar lo que se estaba poniendo. Finalmente llegó, feliz de no haberse roto nada en el camino se dirigió hacia su entrevista, para encontrarse con una muy serena secretaria que con su dulce voz (que a Ginny le pareció completamente irritante) le comunicó que la reunión era mañana y no ese día.

_End_ _Flashback_

Estaba completamente sacada de sus casillas y a punto de un quiebre mental, en su reloj de muñeca marcaban las siete pasadas de la tarde, y ni siquiera había almorzado todavía. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a un empleado de mantenimiento que pasaba por ahí y abrió de un golpe la puerta del despacho.

-Listo, tengo todo los papeles con mi información, la licencia vieja, los papeles de aprobado para la nueva licencia y el respaldo de un mago sin infracciones- dijo de un tirón a la recepcionista del departamento de leyes mágicas.

-Muy bien señorita, pero esto debe presentarlo en el departamento de regulación transportes mágicos- contestó el hombre sin siquiera mirar los papeles.

-Me esta cargando-se quejó- ¿usted sabe a cuantos pisos queda ese departamento señor? ¿Se enteró acaso de que ninguno de los ascensores anda, y que la gente de mantenimiento no encuentra manera de arreglarlos?- lo tomó del borde de la camisa para que la mirara – perdóneme, usted no tiene la culpa, la situación me supera –se corrigió al ver la cara de espanto del pobre hombre.

Y sin decir más se fue por la misma puerta que había entrado dejando el vago eco de sus pasos.

_Flashback_

Esos malditos papeles había conseguido volverla loca. Al ver que ese día no iba a tener nada productivo para hacer, ya que había renunciado a su anterior empleo, decidió renovar la licencia de aparición, llevaba en su cartera la licencia vieja y muy resuelta fue hacia los ascensores de puertitas doradas para hacer el trámite. No le sorprendió para nada que los malditos aparatos no funcionaran, como dice murphy* cualquier cosa que pueda ir mal, irá mal. Subió los tres pisos por escalera y se presentó delante del encargado de apariciones, quien apenas escuchando lo que le decía le dio un formulario enorme que debía llenar sobre la correcta manera de desaparecer, reglas, técnicas y demás cosas superfluas respecto a la materia. Se sentó en butacón que había y comenzó a completar las respuestas con la pluma que le habían entregado, luego de una hora exprimiéndose el cerebro para poder contestar correctamente le devolvió el formulario al encargado y observó como lo metía dentro de algo parecido a una caja de zapatos y luego agarraba un pequeño papelito que este le devolvía.

- Muy bien esta todo en orden- dijo después de leerlo pero como nada es tan fácil como parece- señorita Weasley, ¿cierto? Trajo usted los papeles con su información para emitir la nueva licencia, me imagino- dijo con tono monocorde- necesito partida de nacimiento, certificado de educación mágica, y el análisis mágico básico nivel 1 con fecha de hasta cinco meses.

-¿los que necesita?- en ese momento se dio cuenta de su estupidez extrema, esos tres documentos eran esenciales para cualquier trámite mágico, debería pasar por su casa y por San Mungo ya que hacía bastante que no se hacía el bendito análisis. Bufando le dijo que enseguida volvía y se dirigió al hospital Mágico por una de las chimeneas del ministerio, con su racha de suerte en todo su esplendor, estuvo dos horas esperando para ser atendida y luego de veinte minutos de diferentes análisis para verificar que todo estuviera bien, estuvo media hora más esperando para que le entreguen los resultados.

Se metió en una chimenea y volvió a aparecer en el atrio que ahora mostraba su antiguo esplendor, volvió con encargado tan poco comunicativo y antes de abrir la puerta se llevó una palma a la mano, le faltaba su partida de nacimiento, por Merlín que mas certificado de nacimiento quería además de verla viva. Dio media vuelta y caminó las nueve cuadras que se interponían entre su casa y el ministerio, tomo el papel que necesitaba y con los pies destrozados emprendió el camino de regreso al dichoso ministerio.

Cuando terminó de subir las benditas escaleras (porque los ascensores seguían sin andar) fue a presentar sus papeles, para encontrar a una mujer bajita y bastante rechoncha que la miraba con cariño. Le entregó todo y esperó.

-Cariño te falta el certificado de educación mágica- le recordó

En ese momento Ginny sintió un impulso asesino y pobre del que se cruzara en su camino, mientras volvía a su departamento, que cada vez parecía quedar más para buscar el bendito papel con la firma de McGonagall.

Una vez con todos los papeles en regla Ginny tuvo que conseguir sellos a lo largo de todo el ministerio y unas cuantas firmas de personas importantes.

Alguien dijo alguna vez: Sí exista una sola probabilidad de que algo vaya mal, sin duda, irá mal y no se equivocaba. La señora con voz cariñosa encontró la infracción de Ginny en los polvorosos registro del departamento y le informó que para poder renovar la licencia debía contar con el respaldo de un mago sin infracciones, este debía dar su consentimiento de que el mago o bruja penado estaba en condiciones de desaparecer sin riesgos y asumir la responsabilidad por si algo ocurría y a muy pocos magos les gustaba ese papel.

Ahora si estaba perdida, Hermione y ron estaban de luna de miel, Sus madre hacía años que no se parecía por lo cual no tenía licencia, su padre ya estaba como responsable de George y del resto de sus hermanos él único en usar la desaparición como medio de transporte era Percy, y antes loca que pedirle algo al quisquilloso ese. Le quedaba solo una opción segura, su novio, que como joven auror a cargo de todo un escuadrón se encontraba en Libia vaya una saber haciendo que cosas. La pregunta del millón era ¿cómo iba a pedirle la autorización? Rengueando, más que caminando a causa de los zapatos llegó al cuartel de Aurors para ver si podía comunicarse con Harry sin entorpecer la misión. Y como todo tarda el doble de lo previsto, Ginny tuvo que dirigirse al departamento de leyes mágicas para que le extendieran un permiso que debía volver a presentar en el cuartel de aurors para que ellos, revisando cada renglón, enviaran la bendita carta. Nunca hasta ese momento había odiado tanto la burocracia del ministerio de la magia.

Cuando por fin vio su carta desaparecer con un movimiento de varita se sintió más poderosa que el mismo Merlín, por fin algo le había salido sin problemas en ese día. Hora y media sentada en el pasillo esperando la respuesta de Harry, hora y media mirando a la gente pasar, hora y media para darse cuenta que se había olvidado de depilarse y que ya era tarde para ir a cambiarse la pollera por un pantalón. En cuanto tuvo la carta de respuesta en sus manos no pudo sentirse más inoportuna, estúpida y preocupada. La carta, que consistía en el mismo pergamino que ella le había mandado escrito del otro lado, tenía solo dos frases escritas y manchones de tierra y algo que parecía sangre. "Yo, Harry James Potter, afirmó que Ginevra Molly Weasley está capacitada para aparecerse y asumo toda responsabilidad por lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir"

Juntó a la carta venía la licencia de Harry y un pequeño papel en el que habían escrito a las apuradas "cualquier cosa pasa por casa y busca los papeles que tengas que usar, te amo linda, no te preocupes vuelvo en un par de días, Harry"

Se veía desde lejos que él chico no había estado en la situación más cómoda para responder y que seguramente estuviera herido, ahora además de enojada estaba preocupada y se sentía culpable.

_End flashback._

Llegó al departamento de regulación de transporte mágico con un ligero tic en el labio, estampó todos los papeles contra el escritorio de uno de los encargados del departamento y se sentó en la silla.

-Buenas tarde- saludó el empleado

-Si así son las buenas, como serán las malas- murmuró por lo bajo- Vengo a renovar mi licencia de aparición, estos son todos los papeles-

El señor reviso que estuviera todo en orden, no una sino como cinco veces, cosa que exasperaba de sobremanera a la pelirroja, y cuando estuvo seguro, la miró con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa.

- ¿Qué me falta ahora? Ya se ya se, seguro me va a pedir el certificado de que no soy un inferí y lo tiene que firmar el ministro de magia- dijo, casi en un estado de locura.

-cálmese señorita y cuénteme ¿Es usted la novia de Harry Potter o lo que cuenta corazón de bruja son puras mentiras?- el tono de voz demasiado femenino y el tópico de la pregunta fueron suficientes para lograr que Ginny estampara su frente en el escritorio.

_Flashback_

Llevó la carta de Harry al departamento de transportes mágicos junto con la licencia que él le había dado, pero no se sorprendió al escuchar que también debía llevar la partida de nacimiento, el certificado de estudios mágicos y el análisis mágico básico nivel 1 ¡por Dumbledore si era Harry Potter ¿es que no lo conocían? No dijo nada antes de salir rumbo a la casa de su novio que gracias a quien sabe que estaba conectada a la red floo. Revisó el departamento de arriba abajo, abrió cajones, armarios, cajas, muebles y al final encontró todos los papeles que buscaba en una carpetita que muy a la vista y de un rojo intenso decía "documentos importantes". Con su paciencia al límite se volvió a meter en la chimenea rumbo al ministerio, no sin antes perderse por una chimenea cualquiera por causa de las cenizas que le entraban en la boca.

Llegó nuevamente al departamento de transportes y la señora se sorprendió de que hubiera tardado tanto, le comentó, como al pasar (porque siempre nos esteramos de una manera más fácil de hacer algo, cuando ya lo terminamos), que el departamento de aurors tenía una copia de esos papeles. Ella no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, como iba su día eso era casi algo estúpido.

La señora reviso todos los papeles otra vez y le mandó a buscar la firma del jefe de seguridad mágica, para terminar todo el papeleo.

Dio cientos de vueltas, donde se tropezó, se encontró con gente que no quería ver ni en cromos y se perdió, hasta encontrar al viejo gordo y canoso que era el jefe de seguridad mágica. Tuvo que aguantar cada una de las indirectas del "distinguido señor" para conseguir su estúpida firma y poder irse, fue todo un logro personal que lograra hacerlo sin lanzarle un hechizo moco-murciégalo, aunque quizá dejara escapar frente a Harry, como el viejo ese se le había insinuado.

_End flashback_

-Sí, soy la novia –dijo sin levantar la cabeza del escritorio – ahora por favor puede darme mi licencia- suplicó

-oh sí, sí claro, perdone, no quise ser metido- dijo con una risa cantarina feliz de tener un chisme para contar.

Con un simple movimiento de varita apareció frente a Ginny su nueva licencia de aparición de un amarillo chillón y con pequeñas letras rojas que por poco no hacían daño a la vista.

Lo tomó y se fue sin decir una palabra, salió de ministerio por el único ascensor que andaba, el rojo que estaba conectado con la calle muggle, porque claro, el resto de los pisos los tuvo que recorrer por escalera y ni bien el frio aire de Londres golpeo su rostro desapareció con un ligero crack.

Cuando el aire le ingresó en los pulmones, observo su departamento por unos minutos antes de tirar los zapatos a cualquier lado, liberando sus adoloridos pies, y dirigirse a tomar un baño de inmersión por unas largas tres horas; en las cuales se acordó que había quedado con sus padres para ir a cenar a la madriguera.

Lastima otra noche sería, ese día ella no pensaba volver a arriesgarse saliendo de su casa, capaz que con su suerte, sin querer revivía Voldemort.

*Murphy: en Argentina (y no sé en el resto de los países) son famosas las leyes de Murphy, que son "leyes" del estilo: si algo se cae, va a ir a parar al lugar más inaccesible, mientras más importante sea el documento más fácil se estropea y cosas así. Y esas cosas que normalmente pasan y te hacen sentir con más mala suerte que Neville.


End file.
